Clean Slate Chapter 3 Fitz's Perspective
by Samy22
Summary: x


Clean Slate

Chapter 3

My affair with Olivia lasted for twenty three months. I still remember when she resigned. I had spent five months in office and she was done. It got harder to be discreet. She said she felt we were being watched but I doubted that. In hindsight I should have listened to her gut. I never told Olivia Mellie knew about our affair. I underestimated Mellie and if I knew what I know now the outcome would be different. This would not have happened. For some reason Mellie decides to attack at a dinner I held for my advisors and cabinet members in a subtle way. "So I love your perfume Olivia and I peeked in your bag and I saw your birth control pills. I didn't know you were seeing someone." Cyrus joking says, "So who's the lucky guy?" This wasn't right. I had to talk. "Why are we discussing Livie's love life? I am not a woman but birth control is used for other reasons too right." Nervously she says, "Yes Mr. President." "Olivia, don't be so formal. When you and Fitz are working overnight to achieve a goal you call him Fitz. You know you are his work wife right?" Mellie says laughing. That pushed Olivia over the wall. It was too much to take coupled with what happened a month prior to that. We hadn't been careful and Olivia got pregnant. I asked her to resign and she was ready to that and lay low for a while. But then she started getting numerous emails saying, "I know what you did last summer." At first I thought she was exaggerating so I pleaded with her to go on vacation. So she did but stayed in her apartment .We talked about what the next plan was and despite the stress I was sure I loved her more every passing day. Then it happened. According to Olivia, Mellie visited her and brought chicken soup. She didn't want to take it. She had felt guilty but this woman whose husband she was sleeping with came to see her. She decides to drink it. An hour after she left Livie went to the hospital and had a miscarriage. I went to visit. "She knows Fitz. She killed my baby." "No she wouldn't do that. Get some rest ok." "I had to be strong for her but my heart was breaking. I had just lost my baby and my Livie was in distress. Two weeks later she came back to work aloof and distant. When I tried to kiss her she shunned me. I became upset. Did she expect me to give up my presidency for her? I needed her to wait but she said she was done waiting. After that dinner and Mellie's embarrassing remarks she resigned. I pleaded with her but she didn't budge. Not only had she resigned but she left me utterly empty. I was so codependent on her and she left me. Was she right? Did Mellie do this? I had to know.

"Did you try to poison her?" "Who Olivia? What?" "The day you went to see her did you put anything in her soup." She smiled then hissed. "You are a weak bastard you know. Who are you fooling Fitz? Your entire staff knows you are screwing Olivia and that thing", she spits out. "It was my baby you had no right, you murderer." She gives a wicked laugh. "Call the cops I would love to see you try." "I am protecting you from yourself Fitz. I will not have you bring any lovechild to partake in what is rightfully belongs to my children. People would know the bastard was yours." "Really but who knew your bastard son isn't really mine?" With that she slapped me. "How dare you? My son is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant blood runs through his veins and you will keep it that way." "He deserves to know the truth Mellie." "That is not an option." "So I save you and your son and you kill my baby. That wasn't the deal Mellie you will pay for this .I could just resign and this will end."Then she laughed. "Really are you planning to run off together? "You wouldn't dare, admit it Fitz she is just a booty call. You will never give up the Presidency for her." "Know this woman, she as a booty call is ten times the woman you will ever be." From that moment I knew I was dealing with a dangerous ambitious woman whose hearts was seared with iron.

I missed Olivia but she wouldn't talk to me. Six months passed by and Mellie recruited Amanda into the White House. "Fitz I brought you a nice decent girl. She will be good for you." "I am perfectly fine." You'll need her soon. I like her. She is a good girl." "No thanks I will be fine. America needs me. That will keep me busy." "Well Amanda is here at anytime", she offered. Today was Olivia's birthday. I called but she didn't pickup. She didn't even have the decency to call back. It's been ten months and she hadn't called not even once. I decide to get drunk that day and then Amanda walked in. "Are you okay sir?" "No she left me and I am here drowning. Why are you women terrible?" "Who", she asks. I fear I have said too much. "Never mind." "I like you a lot Mr. President. You are definitely sexy and I can make you feel better." She attempts to kiss me and I give in. I kissed her back and thought I could dull the pain but the pain was still there so I pushed her away. "No Amanda this is inappropriate." "But no one has to know let me help you Mr. President." "But I will know. Go home okay." She rushed out in anger and the next day fearing her embarrassment I pretended as if it didn't happen. A month later Cyrus came to me with rumors of my bedding Amanda. "I did not do it." "This is a mess Mr. President" I knew the solution. I would see her again and she would make this scandal go away. "Go see Olivia she will fix this", I ordered him.


End file.
